


Just Like This

by SmallTownWriter12342



Series: Nate and Pearl [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: But it is mostly Nate, But mostly sweet, F/M, Some angst, The rest of Unit Bravo is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownWriter12342/pseuds/SmallTownWriter12342
Summary: Just some snippets with my technology focused N-mancer, Detective Pearl Reid. Still figuring out what to do with all, but hopefully it turns out okay!
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Nate and Pearl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944649
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> I've always pictured Pearl having a summer birthday, so sometime during book 3?

The clicking of the keyboard was all that Pearl could hear, and it was starting to drive her crazy.

She was sitting alone in the warehouse’s social rooms, with a trapper’s laptop that had been left behind in their rush to leave, and she had made it her job to hack into it.

Unfortunately, she was not having much luck.

It would have been easier if she knew where to start, but she had no idea, and the Agency’s tech department had put cracking into the laptop on the backburner, arguing that it was not enough of a priority and Unit Bravo, with all of their skills, were not exactly the best at this whole technology business.

Which left Pearl, trying to access the hard drive of the computer, while also trying to resist the urge to throw it against the wall.

_Everyone is counting on you; you can’t screw this up._

She was so distracted, in fact, that she had not even noticed Nate come in the room at first, carrying a large white box made of thin cardboard, which he set down on the coffee table at the center of the room.

“Good morning Pearl”, he said, which finally caused her to look away from the laptop, her sea green eyes blinking furiously, as it had been the first time for what was probably hours she had looked up from the lit-up screen. She turned to him as she did so, seeing that man that never failed to make her pulse race.

“Morning?”, she asked. Rebecca had given her the laptop last night, and Pearl had resigned herself to not go to bed until she figured this problem out, but she had been unaware of the passing time.

“It’s around 7 am.”, he chuckled in response, “You’ve been up all night”. His gentle brown eyes softened in worry, “Are you sure you’re alright? You must be tired”.

She shook her head, shrugging off his concern, “I really have to figure this out”, she said, gesturing to the laptop almost helplessly, “This is our only lead right now, and I really don’t want to let any of you down”.

“You’re not”, Nate said, “You are apart of this team, and you have done just as much work into this as we have”

Pearl would like to think she was getting used to these statements from Nate, but even now, they never failed to make her heart skip a beat, still shocked on how genuinely he said things like that, having never met anyone else who did so.

Despite that, her own pessimistic nature caught up to her, “This is out only lead on what the trappers are up to, and if I don’t-”

“And you will”, Nate said, his voice gentle yet firm, coming to sit next to her on the couch, “But burning yourself out won’t help matters”

Sighing, all fight seeming to have left her, Pearl set the laptop on the coffee table, running her hands through her long honey blond hair, it normally straight, but having just taken it out of its usual braid, it was quite wavy. She also went ahead and took her glasses off and threw them on the table with the laptop, the tops of her ears stinging from the pressure.

“I really wish I could help you out more with this”, Nate said after a moment of silence, “But I’m sure your well aware of my lack of skills in this area”.

In normal circumstances, Pearl might have made a joke about it, but instead she said, “It would be easier if the Agency offered their help with this. But apparently, it’s not important enough”.

“Yeah, it’s frustrating”, Nate said in response, and he placed his hand around her shoulders, drawing them closer, “But you’ll figure it out, I have complete faith in that.”

Pearl did her best to give him a weak smile, and she finally noticed the box that Nate had left on the table earlier, ‘What’s in the box?”

He looked at her curiously, and she wondered if she had said something wrong.

“It is today, isn’t it?”, he asked.

“What’s today?”, she said, not having any idea what he was referring to.

“Your birthday?”, said Nate, and he then out a chuckle, “Felix didn’t tell me the wrong date, did he?”

Pearl glanced down at her watch, and all of a sudden, a rush of realization hit her. With everything that was happening with the trappers recently, she had completely forgotten about it.

“I really forgot it”, she almost whispered, talking to herself more then Nate, “Felix asked me when my birthday was weeks ago”. She gave a small laugh, “And I would have likely forgotten it until either Felix or Tina said something about it”.

Nate smiled, “Well, regardless, happy birthday Pearl”.

“So”, said Pearl, “What’s in the box?”

Stealing one last glance at him, she went to open it up, finding a cake, but each slice was topped with something different, some topped full of the some of the biggest strawberry halves she had ever seen, other slathered full of chocolate icing, others decorated in bright pastel colors. Each slice was completely different from another, in all sorts of colors, but they all managed to look like they all belonged there anyway.

“Nate, what is this?”, Pearl breathed out, not the best response she had ever had, but she it was all that she could manage.

“I didn’t know what you would like, so I got you a bit of everything”, he said, “And I’m pretty sure Felix has something planned for you as well”.

“I’m sure he does”, Pearl said, and at that moment, even with the nagging at the back at the back of her brain to get back to work, in a voice she was not sure if it was Rebecca’s and Adam’s, but she took one look back at Nate, and all of that seemed to grow quiet.

“Thank you, Nate, truly”, she continued after a moment, “I really can’t put it into words how much this means to me”.

“You’re very welcome”, Nate said, his smile also seeming to cause the rest of the room to glow, and Pearl knew that she was going to treasure this moment forever, and she could not fathom how she ever got this lucky.

He moved his hand to her check, as if he was asking permission to kiss her, and she gave a slight nod in answer.

After that, Nate did not hesitate, and they melted together, her grabbing his jacket to pull them closer, and he did the same in response, and no matter how many times they kissed, it always felt like it was the first time every time, the mad rush of bliss unmatched.

Pearl was not quite sure when they broke apart, but she and Nate had their foreheads pressed against each other, he all that she could see, though she was not quite sure if that was because of how close they were or the absence of her glasses, and she quietly whispered, “You know, I really should get back to work”.

Nate gave a light laugh, “You know, I think you could give even Adam a run for his money sometimes with your stubbornness”.

“And I play to win”, she said jokingly, and Nate moved closer to give a quick peck on her lips.

“Then at least let me make you some tea”, he said, backing away, but reluctantly.

“I’d like that”, she smiled back at him, and as he started to get up and walk away, she turned her attention back to the laptop, shoving her glasses back on her face.

Though, as she looked at it again, she had an idea, an idea on where to start.

A smile on her face, she got straight to work, feeling like she could take on the world.

And she knew she could, with that man at her side.


	2. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope you enjoyed everything that got posted for these 2 over the last month, and I'm back to updating this one!  
> This was requested by @vienocalledmebuddy on tumblr! Thank you so much!  
> I hope all of you enjoy! :)  
> # 19- I missed this

It had been a long few weeks.

Way too long for Nate’s liking.

Pearl had to do her mandatory training in the big city, since she was supposed to do it back when Murphy had come to town, but never actually did due to the chaos that resulted from the murders.

But it finally got rescheduled, and everything felt a little emptier without her around.

He had originally wanted to go with her, but the Agency wanted the team to stay in Wayhaven to continue patrols, so he was unable to do so.

It pained him to be so far away from her, and he knew that him moping around was starting to get on the rest of the Unit’s nerves, but he could not help it.

_It’s like having a part of me missing._

That realization kind of shook him a little, but he tried to focus on the day that she would return, wanting everything to be perfect.

Luckily, they had some semblance of contact with her during the past few weeks. He had trying to call her each night, even with his own aversion to technology, and the two of them would end up talking for hours until he knew he had to finally let her go and let her get some rest.

He had even started sending her letters to her hotel, which she had found quite amusing at first, but she did write back, and it was another way to help to deal with her absence.

_But she’s coming back tonight!_

Nate felt himself smile at the thought of it, and he looked over all that he had set up.

He had remembered her making an off-handed comment to Tina about dating, and it had stuck with him.

_“You can’t go wrong with a dinner date. It’s simple and uncomplicated”_

And as soon he had heard that, it had never left his mind, and he had been trying to figure out exactly when he should do so.

Tonight, seemed like a good as time as ever.

He had decorated the table in the library, since that was where everyone else was least likely to mess with it, and it did not make bad scenery either. Nate had covered the table with a white tablecloth, and he put a bouquet of tulips at the center of the table, spreading petals around it. For dinner, he had made chicken alfredo, one of Pearl’s favorites, and even though he had not cooked himself for a while, he was pleased with how it turned out. As the time drew closer and closer, he lit the candles, their light the only light in the library as it slowly faded to night.

After what felt like forever, he could hear the soft padding of footsteps, and he tried to calm his racing heartbeat as she drew closer, running a hand through his hair.

_She’s nearly here._

“Hey Nate”, Pearl said as she walked in, and he took the moment to take in the sight of her, having been so long since she had seen her last, but her blue-green eyes were just as bright as ever, her long honey blonde hair out of its usual braid and falling free down her back, and he felt an uncontained smile on his face, “I was told to meet you here?”

She then looked down at the table, and then back at Nate, and a light laugh escaped from her lips, “Oh, I knew something was up when you did not meet me at the door”

He moved closer to her, moving to run his one of his hands through her hair, the feel of it soothing more than anything he could think of right now.

“It’s good to see you”, he whispered, even though the words did not feel like enough for this moment.

“Yeah, same to you”, she grinned, “Thank you for all of this. It means a lot”

“Of course,”, he said, his eyes going to her lips as she moved closer to him, “You deserve that and much more”

The two of them met in the middle in a kiss, pulling each other closer almost desperately as the long time apart made them even more desperate to be take in the moment as it was.

And while it did not make up for the long time apart, it certainly was a start.

Pearl gently broke it off, but she did not move away, the two of them still close to each other, and she gently whispered, her eyes going to behind her, “I’ve missed this”

“I have as well”, he responded, “More then you could know”

He felt her smile against him, and he saw her eyes go to the table behind them, “So, you want to tell me where all of this came from?”

“Wanted to give you the best welcome back I could”, Nate said, moving back, but hesitantly, “I hope you like it”

“Are you kidding”, she playfully scoffed, “I love it”

Nate took her hand, entwining their fingers together, and he led her to the table, taking each and every second to soak up her presence.

_I’m just so glad that she’s back._

He pulled out the chair on one side of the table, and she gave him a bright smile as she accepted.

“Thanks”, she said, and she gently removed her hand from his grasp to go and sit across from her.

“How was your last day at training?”, he asked.

Pearl rolled her eyes, “Same as always. I though something would be different after becoming a detective, but no.

She sighed, “It’s been some very monotonous past few weeks”. Her expression then brightened, “I’m just happy to be back. We’re not here to talk about work”

“Then what is it that you want to talk about?”, he asked, finding unable to look away from her eyes.

“Whatever comes to your mind first”, she grinned, “I’m here to listen to it all”

Nate gave a chuckle, and he started to tell her what had happened around the warehouse the past few weeks, and the conversation went on, the two of the them finally getting some much-needed time together, and both him and Pearl took the evening to catch up on everything had they had missed over the time apart.


	3. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is based of this ask of Sera's (https://seraphinitegames.tumblr.com/post/183142558333/so-lets-say-there-is-a-scenario-where-the-mc-is) I'm honestly surprised no one has written something for this yet, haha
> 
> This is also a request from @sosoleno from tumblr! Thank you so much! :)
> 
> And this is supposed to be for Nate's birthday (November 4th) but it got kind of sad? And I don't know how?
> 
> #16- I can explain

To say this was something that he was expecting would have been a lie.

Nate had known something was up from the way that Pearl had been acting recently. She was a terrible liar, and she obviously was planning something, but no matter how much he asked her about it, she stayed resolute, her stubbornness still intact regardless of how she had been acting recently.

He was incredibly curious to what exactly she was planning to do, but he tried to be as patient as he possibly could.

But _this_ was something that admittedly never crossed his mind.

On one morning, Felix had entered the library, a mischievous grin on his face, and he could not help but ask what all of this was about.

“What’s going on?”, he said, not really sure on what this could possibly be about.

“Just a hint”, he winked in response, “You should go by your room”

“Why?”, he asked, raising an eyebrow at the statement, “Did you do something?”

“Nope”, he answered shaking his head, “But you’re going to have to find out for yourself”

Nate sighed, supposing he had no choice but to do so, and he got up and went down the hallway, feeling slightly on edge.

_What on earth could this be about?_

But as he made his way to this room, he finally saw what Felix had to have been referring to, and he felt his jaw drop slightly as he looked upon the scene.

Outside of his door, blocking the door, were dozens of flower arrangements made of red roses, each so full of the simple beauty of flowers. He walked up to them, trying to see if anyone had left for a note with them, but he was starting to think he knew exactly who these were from. 

_Did Pearl do this?_

He gave an outward chuckle.

_This is certainly something._

Nate then heard a pair of footsteps coming down the hallway, and he turned to see two of the Agency’s guards walking down the hallway, each of them holding another arrangement.

“I hope you appreciate the person who did this for you”, one of them grumbled, “Because this just caused us a whole bunch of trouble. You ever try to keep a flower delivery person from snooping around? Because that is a lot harder than it sounds”

“Oh no, I definitely will”, he replied, “Sorry about all of this”

The other guard handed him a folded over note, “This was left with it”

“Thank you”, he said, opening it up, and the two guards put the other two bouquets down before leaving.

There was not much written on it, but there was one small thing that made his pulse flutter.

_Love is a Beautiful Red Rose Given for No Apparent Reason_

- _Anonymous_

Nate could feel a rare blush creep up his neck, and he felt a bright smile on his lips.

He then heard footsteps come down the hallway, and he turned to see Pearl, a bright smile on her face.

“I’ve seen you’ve finally found them”, she beamed.

“Pearl, what is all of this?”, he said, laughing as he did.

“I promise, I can absolutely explain”, she laughed herself, moving closer on her tiptoes to gently kiss his temple.

“I wanted to do something to surprise you”, she winked, her blue-green eyes seeming to sparkle, “And for some reason, this was the only thing that I thought of”

She gave a snort, “Even though I think if got me on the guard’s bad side. I had no idea that someone would come in person to deliver them”

“Well, I’m certainly surprised”, he replied, and as he thought about the gesture, not used to someone doing things like that for him, usually he was the one who made that move, he felt his face grow warm, and a bright smile lit up his face.

Pearl’s eyes widened in shock, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush like that before. I thought I was the only one”.

‘Well, you know”, Nate blurted out, but whatever he was about to say was cut off by Pearl pulling him down in a kiss.

He allowed the rush of feelings to overwhelm him, pulling her closer.

_When did I get so lucky?_

_After all of these years?_

_Who would have I thought I would find someone like you?_

“Thank you”, he whispered as they gently broke apart, and he felt her laugh next to him.

“You don’t need to thank me Nate”, she replied, and then her voice grew serious, “You deserve everything I could ever give you”

The first thought that entered his head almost made him push back from her touch.

_I’m not sure if that’s true._

But he stayed put, letting her trace invisible lines on the side of his face with her fingers, and even though he knew that he should be happy above all measure, something was stopping him.

_I don’t want to hold back anything from her anymore._

_Then why do I feel like I have to?_

“Nate?”, Pearl suddenly said, pulling him out of his thoughts, and he did his best to plaster a smile on his face.

Worry lined her face, and he did his best to suppress a sigh.

_I can’t let this ruin the moment._

“I’m fine”, he shrugged, “Just thinking about something”

He had been fully expecting for her to ask what it was, knowing that she believed that talking about things made them better, and he mentally prepared to deflect it all again.

But she did not, instead just giving him a worried smile.

“If you ever need to talk”, she muttered, barely audible, “I’m always willing to listen”

_I know._

_I know Pearl, I really do._

_And I want to._

_But what if it ruins everything?_

Nate gave her a nod, and he tried to calm his racing heartbeat.

_She already notices when you get like this._

_How long until she asks about it?_

_And will I will ready when she does?_

He moved his hand down to her jaw, gently pulling her head to look at him like she was the most precious thing in the world.

“Thank you again for all of this, truly”, he said again, even though he had already said it before, but he wanted her to know without a doubt how much this meant to him.

_It means more then you could ever know._

Pearl gave a small nod, “Of course”

He looked around the roses, and in an effort to lighten the mood, he smiled, “I wonder what Adam will think of all of this”

She laughed, “Probably something like, “Don’t you think this is rather unnecessary, Detective?’”

Nate gave a laugh of his own, “I’d say you’ve hit the mark on that one"

“He’s not a hard one to do”, she replied, her face forming a smile that brightened her entire face. 

He heard her phone vibrate, and she pulled it out, and a small frown started to cover her face, “Rebecca. I’m going to have to catch up with you later”

“Of course,”, he smiled at her, and she moved to give him a peck of a kiss for a goodbye before going down the hallway, looking back to give him one final smile before she did so.

Nate looked at all of the roses again, not sure what he was going to do with them all, but as he stared at them, he was reminded of a book of flower meanings that he had read ages ago.

_Rose- Normally associated with love and romance_

_But they can also stand for secrecy_

He tried to put that thought out of his head, instead focusing on being touched by the gesture.

_It’s more then I deserve._

_But I’ll treasure it anyway._

_This is certainly a wonderful gift, even without a reason._


	4. Snowy Afternoons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from @vienocalledmebuddy on tumblr! Thank you so much! ❤
> 
> Question Prompt #12- What color is it?

Whenever it started snowing in Wayhaven, it rarely stopped. The thick blanket of snow would continue to cover the entirety of the sleepy little town until the first hints of spring. The air barely seemed to go above freezing, it always making her nose and face red, almost like a permanent blush.

But as frigid as it may be outside, Pearl could not think of a time of the year that she loved more. With it being in the middle of the holidays, and the overall beauty of the season strangely made her nostalgic, despite the unsure feelings she had toward the holidays in general due to repeated absences and half-baked apologies from her mother.

Maybe it was the time of the year where the town got together to celebrate, no one being left out. Downtown always looked beautiful with all of the decorations, the same decorations year after year, and even with the familiar sights, it was nostalgic almost. Even with all of the recent changes, Wayhaven, was well, still the same. Not even the supernatural could change that.

And she supposed there was something comforting in that. Whether she liked it or not, this was her home, and nothing would ever change that. Pearl had tried to leave once, and it made her feel more lost, despite the fact that she believed that was following her dreams at the time, and was frustrated with herself to why it just left her feeling unfulfilled.

But just maybe, with the arrival of Unit Bravo in the town, she felt like that perhaps her calling _was_ to be a small-town detective dealing with the supernatural at every turn. And that was not such a bad thing.

_Especially with the arrival of one particular member._

Pearl’s eyes went straight to Nate at the other end of her kitchen, her fingers delicately tracing over the pages of one of her cookbooks, and even though they may have not been dating for long, he looked like he had belonged there, and had been there for his entire life.

She had invited him over that morning to help her out with baking with the holiday party at the station. It was something that she did every year, and while it could get a bit overwhelming at times, it was never something that she really needed extra help with. The routine of it all was familiar to her at this point.

Perhaps she just wanted an excuse to invite him over.

Not like she thought he would need one to come over anyway.

He always managed to make himself at home at her place anyway, even with it being a bit of a disaster at the moment. She had always managed to keep it so neat before she met the team, and now it had turned into what she optimistically put as “organized chaos” (Though she was sure Adam would disagree) Paperwork and other Agency materials piled up on about every flat surface, with several assorted technology bits that she had taken from the warehouse’s tech room to look further at.

And Nate had found his own way to add to the clutter, often bringing books and other various items that he owned, and his comfort in her space never failed to bring a smile to lips. It was a sign of their continued closer relationship, and it was something that she hoped would never fade.

“Do you think the cake is cool enough yet?”

Pearl blinked in surprise at the moment broken, to find Nate looking straight at her, his brown eyes as gentle as ever, bringing one of her old collegiate mugs to his lips, full of the tea that he had made the both of them when he had first arrived. She was not sure just how long she had gazing at him, but from the hint of a smirk on his face, it had to have been a while.

_Got me feeling like I’m in the clouds, don’t you Agent?_

But the cutting flirtation that she wanted to respond that smirk with seemed to die with the rising blush on her face, and all she could do was give him a smile.

“Uh, yeah, I think so”, she stammered out, trying to tear her eyes away from his and failing miserably.

Nate was kind enough not to tease her about it, and he moved closer to her until their shoulders were brushing together, “Want to show me how this is done, [redacted pet name]?”

The simple question surprised her, since it was a rare feeling for her to feel like she had anything that she could teach him. He knew so _much_ , knowledge gained over human lifetimes, and while she may know the parts of a computer like the back of her hand, it was pale in comparison to all that he knew.

And baking was not something she was particularly good at either, just something that she enjoyed as more of a guilty pleasure, but maybe that was what she was willing to do now. Not feel like she had to the best at everything around him, even with the competitive part of her not as pleased with that.

Pearl gave him a wink, “Then let’s get started, shall we?”

She took one of the bowls that was full of the icing that she had made earlier, it bright white, and she brought it over to her kitchen table, which like the rest of her apartment, was also in a sort of mess, with flour covering one half of the table with various bits of decorations that she had made earlier. She looked over at the currently plain white cake that she and Nate had spent the morning making, and it had turned out as just perfect as she would ever want it to.

“So”, she began, dipping the spatula in the frosting and starting to lather it on the top of the cake, “We’ll start with a crumb coating at first, and then we’ll do a second coating later, since that kind of helps hide the imperfections”

Pearl paused, and she looked back at the focused look on his face, and she could not help but smile, “I feel like I’m in some sort of cooking show or something”

Nate laughed, “And I’d say you do quite well in one”

“Wouldn’t go that far”, she replied, trying to ignore the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, “But thanks”

She then handed him one of the over spatulas, “You get the top, and I’ll get the sides?”

“A sound plan”, he agreed, and the two of them both started to work.

As she normally did when she was baking, Pearl started to hum quietly, something that she did while she baking, hardly noticing that she doing so. It was the only sound in the otherwise quiet room, and he gave her smile, smiling in a way that no one had ever smiled at her before.

“Wow”, she whispered as she looked at the now completely iced cake, “We did good” She then looked up to Nate, and she gave him a lopsided grin, “But with us working together, I hardly expected anything different”

“Neither did I”, he responded, getting even closer, and she moved to stand on her tiptoes in order to kiss his temple, and even though she may have not been a vampire, she could feel his heart race at the touch.

“I’m going to put the cake in the fridge to cool for a bit”, she whispered, her lips just barely brushing the outside of his ear, Nate bending down slightly in order to let her do so, “Then we’ll work on the fondant, _mio amor”_

While Pearl may have not been very far outside of Wayhaven in a long time, she always had a knack for languages, part of the reason for that was all of the international friends that she made while she had still done coding events. And one that had stuck with her was a certain Italian phrase and though she doubted she would ever be able to top the one that he had given her, it was something that, well, summed up everything that she felt about him.

_My love_

_And possibly the only true one I’ve ever known._

She reluctantly moved away, and it looked like Nate did as well, but she got everything put up that needed to be before going to stand next to him, and she picked up some of the green fondant that was going to go on the side of the cake.

“So”, she began, “What color do you think this is? Because I’m not sure if I made it more of a seasonal green or more of a spring green”

“I think it’s quite seasonal”, he smiled, and while she was not sure what he would have answered if it was not, she let it go.

“Good”, she replied, the hint of a smirk on her lips, “Would hate to look like I’m pining for another season”

He chucked, the kind of chuckle that almost seemed to brighten the room, and without really thinking about it, she tugged down the top of his jacket to meet his lips with hers, which he gratefully accepted, kissing her in return in just as much feeling as she was, and it took everything in her not to outwardly moan at the contact.

And while they have still had plenty of work to do still, the two of them, for a few glorious minutes, forgot all about it, letting the two of them get lost in the sensation instead, the two of them needing nothing else besides each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something, that isn't Felix and Thea, so I hope it turned out well! (I've been really worried about posting this) Hopefully, I was able to portray Nate well, but tell me if anything felt off! I'm also taking requests for snippets on my tumblr at @smalltowndetective, so send me a message there if there is anything you want to see! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> And like Felix and Thea's birthday post, this one is based of of this post on tumblr from @gamingtrashbasin (https://gamingtrashbasin.tumblr.com/post/629811030299656192/unit-bravo-as-cakes-theyd-buymake-you-for-your)


End file.
